


Imperial

by EternalSymphony



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSymphony/pseuds/EternalSymphony
Summary: It's graduation day, and Ruby's finally a Huntress! Her first adventure comes a lot sooner than she'd expect, and with less preparedness. If meeting new people wasn't confusing enough, Ruby's now in a whole new world in more ways than one.





	1. Day 01: Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RWBY fanfiction, and my first fanfiction here. I haven't exactly planned out how I want everything to go quite yet, since I'm just throwing this out there before I forget the idea, so the ratings and tags may change. Let me know what you think of it! The updates will be erratic, but I look forward to hearing back from you, my readers! Please read and review. :)

"Ruby, don't take too long. We'll be here when you're done! We still have to celebrate!"

She flashed a quick thumbs up at Yang, rounding a corner and zipping back into Beacon. Ruby was feeling nostalgic, despite the beaming smile she had given before she slipped back inside. Today was graduation, and she was finally a full-fledged Huntress! She'd dreamed of this as early as she could remember. So when the day to leave finally came, needless to say, Ruby was missing her home for the past few years.

The merry-making from the courtyard was eventually muffled, the farther she stepped in.

Ruby's silver hues swept across the empty halls with a fond grin. And as she passed by the library, the double doors opened.

"Not joining the festivities, Ruby?"

She turned to find Professor Ozpin with a book in hand and an amused smile adorning his visage, as if he'd caught her slinking off from a social situation again. Though that was half the truth. Extremely crowded places were never particularly appealing to her anyways. Plus, even if she wasn't nearly as socially awkward with her peers as her first year here, sometimes, the solitude did wonders. So it was a breath of fresh air, away from the rowdy party.

"I am. But I was... Well, I wanted to give a walk through the school again." Ruby explained, her hands waving about as she did. The gesticulating did not phase Ozpin, and his warm smile only grew.

"Well, make sure to come back and visit if you can. It'd be a shame, otherwise."

"Of course! I'll be sure to come back between missions, or--- or whenever I can!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Wonderful. Well, I won't keep you then. I look forward to hearing more of your adventures. Try to stay out of too much trouble."

Staff in hand, Ozpin bid farewell to a frantically waving Ruby before taking his leave. And Ruby was quick to resume her trek through the main school building, skipping past the library to find a familiar set of stairs to her left.

Bounding up the stairs two at a time, Ruby stopped at the third floor to peer out the window. If she stood far to the side, she could catch a glimpse of the festivities in the courtyard, and a cheeky grin pulled at her lips. She couldn't make out everyone in the dancing shadows of a bonfire, but she was certain she could make out Weiss, Blake and Yang at the least.

With pursed lips, she glanced back at the stair case. Funny enough, she never really went through this building's top floor. Ozpin's office, which she had been to on occasion, was in the taller, adjacent building. But this one, she had never really had the need to head to the very top. With an unknowing shrug, Ruby made her way up the last several flights to find herself at the top floor. It was oddly spacious, with a tiny window, and four blank walls.

"Strange..." she murmured, brows furrowed. Without ample moonlight filtering in, the place made even less sense to Ruby. Why would there be a floor like this anyways? Maybe it was a meeting area?

Ruby stepped further into the dimly-lit area, squinting at the walls. Was that...? A door? She didn't catch sight of it the first time she surveyed the area, and wrote it off as being careless. After a few tentative steps, Ruby stopped a few paces from an old wooden door. It wasn't the well-polished kind she would find at the library. No, this single door looked rather neglected. Like an uncared for cabin door. But, there weren't any cracks through it, the wood aligned seemingly meticulously.

With a faint frown, Ruby cast a long glance at the other walls. Still, nothing. But it wouldn't hurt to take a peek, right?

Reaching for the metal handle, Ruby gave a tug to find that it wouldn't budge. After three successive yanks, each harder than the last, the door finally gave way, and an ethereal light blinded her.

Immediately, her eyes slammed shut, arms shielding her vision. A foreign heat crawled up her figure, starting from her feet, and Ruby fell forwards with the sensation of something pushing her. Disoriented, she could not steady herself before falling to her hands and feet on down-trodden dirt.

Gasping for air, panic sending her heart racing, Ruby tried to calm herself. The heels of her palms dug into the dirt as she steadied her breathing to an even rhythm. She was outside again?

Confused, Ruby glanced up to find her assumption had been somewhat correct. She was no longer inside the building. She was out in the open air again, but was nowhere near Beacon, let alone the courtyard.

Timber frames of houses were packed tightly together, the walls made of pounded earth. The roof's eaves were curved, and on some sat clay figures that she could not make out. And it was the middle of the day, the sun embracing the bustling market street. The street itself was narrow, and she was off to a hidden corner, it seemed. At least, no one had spotted her yet. The denizens of the place were shuffling this way and that, hurrying about their business from what she could gather. She found them all to be wearing tunics! Not a t-shirt and jeans in sight. It was mostly women milling about where she was, and they wore plain but colourful robes that almost dragged on the dusty roads, a thin sash at the waist. Most had some sort of decorative hair ornament to keep the hair in place, out of the way as they worked.

Ruby frowned, pushing up from her spot on the floor. Her mind still racing, she turned to find the wall was there, but the wooden door she came through had gone missing. With a groan, a hand slapped against the unyielding wall with a frustrated cry. She was stuck! It wasn't her country, and it wasn't even her time period.

She patted at her waist and blanched to find she had no weapon of any sort on her. She was still wearing a dress Yang had picked out, her shoes having disappeared along the way.

But when Ruby turned around again at a loss of what to do, she found someone was blocking her off, standing at the mouth of the alley way with a hand at the hip.


	2. Day 01: Discovery

A familiar, fiery beauty blocked her way out. The thick mane of scarlet was styled differently, however. Instead of a high ponytail that reached her waist, the silken tresses were carefully braided, leaving not a strand out of place. Some hair was left to frame the face. And of course, emerald green eyes that never ceased to dazzle her, glittered beneath the sun.

Except that those eyes were trained on her, and said lady was looking rather exasperated.

"You're not getting away, Your Highness. You're supposed to be in bed."

Ruby stared far too long. Was she being talked to? Highness? She was no important person, surely. The words weren't really registering. The way Pyrrha was looking at her sent shivers up her spine. And it certainly didn't help when another voice sounded behind her, and she reeled around to find someone perched precariously on the wall.

"You can't run from the both of us."

This next person was also familiar. A cheeky grin graced her visage, amused golden hues settling on Ruby's frame as she sat on the ledge with unnatural grace. Except, instead of letting her raven-tresses settle down, her hair was pulled back in a braided bun from what Ruby could catch sight of.

Both of them were minimally armoured, and dressed to chase after... her? So it would seem. None of this was making sense, naturally.

"Pyrrha...? Blake? What are you---? I don't understand!" Ruby protested, brows furrowed. Had she been followed? Maybe she could find a way back with their help!

Evidently, she didn't have much time to formulate much of a plan when Pyrrha and Blake pounced on her simultaneously. She didn't really have a reason to run away as the two had implied, but she wasn't particularly pleased to find herself being held in place, and herded off to heaven knows where. She'd wanted to talk and ask for directions back home, and the farther she was from this wall, Ruby figured it would be harder to get back.

"Let go! I have to go! I can't stay here!" Ruby struggled, but found warm hands gripping at her, holding her in place. It was kind of embarrassing to say the least, seeing as she felt like some strange captive exposed to the world. Well, now that she was on the open street, that is. She was drawing stares with the scuffle, and if there was something Ruby didn't like besides being kept still, it was being stared at by all too many people.

"Please!"

"We have to be quick." Pyrrha murmured, ignoring her entirely.

Blake nodded, and without another word, she was scooped up off her feet, held bridal style, and was hurtling down the streets with alarming alacrity. Evidently, Blake had no issues in carrying her, and speeding off away from the crowds. It was a relief to be away from prying eyes and all too curious stares, but it was troublesome to see the wall disappearing from sight.

It was difficult to struggle while being carted off in careful leaps and bounds, so Ruby resigned herself for the time being, desperate for answers. She did not, however, keep silent for the duration of the trip. She made sure to complain about not being listened to for the subsequent quarter hour to which she was resolutely ignored until they went deeper into the city where the buildings became increasingly elaborate. They eventually reached a guarded wall, and the sentries did not so much as give a second glance like this was the usual antics the three would be a part of, continuing to stare through the streets in search of suspicious activity.

Ruby remembered little of the maze of walls and buildings within, only knowing that they had come to a grinding halt, slipping into a building through sliding doors. When they had disappeared inside, she was set to her feet, though the two blocked the door way. She pinched the bridge of her nose, bracing herself against the adjacent wall to clear her vision again. Luckily, she was used to traveling at high speeds. It was drastically different to be carried at that speed, though. She had protested that she could run just as fast on her own, but obviously the two did not trust her enough to let her roam free.

"So..." Ruby rubbed the nape of her neck with a sheepish smile, "is anyone going to explain things to me? I'm really lost."

"Pardon?" An owlish blink was returned to her, and Ruby fought off a fit of giggles. It was oddly charming, coming from Pyrrha. But this was clearly not the time for that.

"You just ran away with me! Okay, maybe I could have worded that better. Uh... We eloped? Okay, maybe not that either. So you took me somewhere away from a spot that I needed to be in."

There was a half nod from Blake.

"And where are we?"

"The palace?" Pyrrha returned, starting to sound unsure of herself, like this was a trick question or something.

"As per usual." Blake chimed in.

"No, not as per usual! I don't know what the heck is going on!" Ruby exclaimed with frantic gesticulating. "Nothing makes sense! You're Pyrrha, and you're Blake. I saw you not half an hour ago by the bonfire at school. We were at our graduation!"

"School...?" Pyrrha echoed, "I don't understand. We were searching for you this morning. Her Excellency has confined you to bed-rest."

"For what?" Ruby demanded, "and who is this person? I'm not sick, I don't know where we are, and I know I need to get back."

Blake was silent, boring holes through her head with a meaningful stare that Ruby had a hard time discerning. At least the two of them seemed similar enough. It provided some comfort to her to see them. But clearly they weren't the same people from Beacon. The two had no idea of who Ruby Rose was. Their names were strangely the same, but they were at the same time, completely foreign to each other.

"Okay, who am I?" Ruby changed her line of questioning with a huff. This was inducing a headache, and she could really do without one.

"The First Imperial Princess." they chorused in unison.

"I am not." Ruby amended, "though that would be nice." She added under her breath.

This wasn't getting her anywhere, and this was tiring her out. A frustrated grunt escaped her, and a softened smile greeted her in return. Pyrrha approached first, a gentle hand settling upon her shoulder. Her eyes had locked onto Ruby's, lips curled into a smile.

"Please explain to us, then. We are here to serve you, and are most honoured to lend an ear."

It didn't take long for Blake to ease up with a faint sigh. The three of them were at odds with their understanding of what had just happened. And Ruby was all too eager to explain her end of the story with, of course, additional rambling in between. As expected, it had drawn confused looks from the two of them when she was finished. They had never been to school together. How could warriors attend the same school as the Imperial family? The royal blood line received tutoring.

The three came to the conclusion that Ruby was from a different time, as it was possible to perform magic in this world. It was unexplained, however, how this was possible to begin with. But then what of the original Princess? Apparently, said young Princess had disappeared this very morning. And as incredulous as it sounded, they shared names, and looked completely identical.

Ruby slumped back on the floor with a loud groan. Her thoughts were wandering to what the two had said. It was made known to Ruby that she was the eldest daughter of the first Empress. It seemed that her counterpart had mysteriously fallen ill, one month before today. The current ruling family had sat in power for years, though turmoil was boiling as of recent months. The first Empress, supposedly her mother, had ordered for Ruby to rest and recover. It seemed the her from this world was every bit as reckless at times. She had half-siblings, though the extended relationships were so alien to her due to all the same names. It made her cough awkwardly when Ruby learned she had a half-brother by the name of Jaune.

Over the course of the conversation, it became painfully clear to her that Pyrrha and Blake, her designated guards, were far more than that. Extensive story-book reading on Ruby's part made it all too clear to her what sort of world she was in now. And with how informally the two were supposedly addressing the First Princess... well, it made Ruby blush, to say the least. The atmosphere of the place was really starting to get to her. The three had speculated that Ruby was still one and the same in this world, whatever her memories said otherwise.

"I really don't know what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please read and review.


	3. Day 01: The Book keepers

"Then... I want to see Yang. Does she live on palace grounds too?"

Ruby was pacing about from one potted plant to the next, beside the low table to her left, running a hand through her hair with furrowed brows. Supposedly she was confined to her room, but just because she was sick? Pyrrha and Blake had not made it sound like her counterpart was seriously ill either. So it was odd that her mother would order her to her room. She needed to see more of this world for herself. Perhaps only she was the same in personality, and not the others?

"Unfortunately, she is away on a mission, and is not due to return until the end of the following week."

Blake had shot down the thought as it formulated, and she visible wilted. Ruby wanted to know more about everything! How could she find a way back if she knew nothing of the people around her?

"Then who else...? Is there someone else I could talk to about all this? Would there even be someone to believe me?"

Pyrrha cast a sidelong glance at Blake before answering: "Perhaps the book keeper... The librarian and scribe? They are cultured and extremely knowledgeable. In fact, the librarian practices magic too.

"Right, let's go!" Ruby turned on her heels, revived and instantly heading to the door way. But a firm hand on her shoulder held her back.

"It would not be wise to let others see you roaming about."

A disgruntled sigh escaped Ruby. "Can't we sneak around? I'm quick, I swear! Besides, who is even going to check up on me? It'll be fine, we can do it!"

Lips pursed, Blake fixed Ruby with something close to an I-knew-it look, and shrugged before heading to the door first. "I'll keep an eye out for who's around then, so let me go first."

Ruby fired off a beaming smile and thumbs up, to which Blake hurried away from with coloured cheeks. Embarrassment? Well, Ruby couldn't decipher it.

The three meandered through winding hallways, with Blake to check the path ahead, Ruby next, and Pyrrha to round up the back. Except for missing a hand signal from Blake once, they made their way to the Imperial library with no incidents.

The peace and quiet of this part of the Palace was something of a nice change, the books seeming to absorb surrounding, unnecessary noises. A comfortable silence had settled in, and it brought a smile to Ruby's face. The smile turned nervous, as they stepped through the threshold, rows and rows of scrolls neatly tucked away into shelves. The place was so orderly and clean, and almost unnaturally so! It was the handiwork of the scribe here, she was told in a hushed whisper. It was Blake of course, saying so with a grin.

To the back corner of the library, the space opened up, and tables with chairs came into view, as well as a currently empty desk and two rooms. In the room without a door, it was brightly lit with many candles, and Ruby spotted two long shadows cast along the wall, and low whispering within.

Blake cleared her throat, knocking lightly against the wall. "Please pardon the intrusion. If you're not busy, would you mind sparing a few moments? A certain someone wishes to speak with you." There was a short moment of silence and then a faint laugh drifted to her.

"No need to be so formal, of course!"

Turning back to nod at Pyrrha and Ruby, the two walked in after Blake. Ruby's gaze settled on familiar faces, seated at the opposite end of the table.

"You're--!!"

"Hello, my Lady. What a pleasant surprise! And what brings you here today?"

"And aren't you supposed to be...?"

"Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby exclaimed with wide eyes, a slack-jawed look overcame her for a moment, before a rush of words spilled from her, muddled from confusion.

"Please, have a seat first." Ozpin cut in as she began, a worried smile lingering.

"Oh, right! Sorry." Ruby murmured, plopping down onto the nearest chair.

Glynda started pouring new cups of tea for the three visitors, and refilling hers as well as Ozpin's cup. The fragrant scent wafting through the air calmed Ruby, and she released her outfit. Now it was scrunched up in parts from how hard she had been squeezing before.

Over tea, the party of five eventually discussed Ruby's circumstances after some excitable rambling from her. The longer she talked, the less Ozpin did, and eventually the room was unbearably quiet. The comfortable wordlessness was replaced by the deafening sound of her racing heart.

"I see... But summoning someone from another world... Even if it were possible, it would take tremendous magical powers to do so, I should think. There aren't many who would even remember the incantation, let alone perform it to such masterful levels. And yet, it is clear to me, that you are not the same Ruby with whom I have spoken to in prior days."

"It is indeed rather strange." Pyrrha nodded, staring down at the cup of tea in her hands. Blake too, was staring down the drink in her hands, the two lost in thought.

Ozpin's gaze was fixed on Ruby's, fingers steepled, falling back into silence as he thought.

"And, Miss Rose," Glynda added, "do you remember anything of the situation when you came to this place? It still sounds rather incredulous that you're truly from another world."

"I only remember falling through a door way." Ruby returned, a sheepish expression on her visage.

Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch... They certainly weren't called that in this world. It was hard for her to leave out the 'professor' when she addressed them, but they insisted earnestly that she stop, for she was a much higher hierarchical rank than the two of them.

The two looked identical to what Ruby knew of Ozpin and Goodwitch, save for the attire. Their expressions, words and mannerisms were similar if not the same too. It was still seriously so bizarre! She felt like she was about to be briefed on her next mission. And yet, the two lived something of a quiet life together, tending to the many books here. She wondered if the two here were also amazing at combat. Then again, why would a librarian ever need to know how to defeat anyone in a fight? The mental image of Ozpin smacking away invaders with the registry surfaced, and a giggle bubbled forth.

"U-Uh, oops." Ruby clapped a hand over her mouth instantly at the realization. "My bad." Her cheeks felt like they were burning.

"Well, anyways, we can take a look into it."

"Yes, I'm sure there must be something in this library that could give us some clues. But Miss Rose, please do refrain from coming here unguarded, then. Please be discrete about your current condition. It is better to be safe, surely you understand?"

"Yes, of course! But I don't want to just be holed up in my room." Ruby admitted, "it's weird enough already to have to hide. So then could I take some books with me to read at least?"

"You most definitely can. I'll have someone send it to you later today. Anything in particular you would like?"

"Stories of heroes!"

A hearty laugh escaped the other four.

"What?" Ruby rounded on Blake and Pyrrha with an indignant look. "I like them!"

"We know, we know. It's... really familiar." Pyrrha assured, and a pout was instantly on Ruby's face.

"You said something very similar to me when we first met." Blake added.

Ah, those beautiful, blooming smiles! It was all too much when she was aware that she stared a little too long at them. Goodness, they really lived up to the idea of being breath-taking. It wasn't good for her heart, she felt, to stay much longer. It was thumping away again, and the urge to leave gnawed at her now.

"Thank you so much! I'll return for now, then."

"Of course, please watch your way back. We'll contact you if we find or need anything, My Lady."

Pyrrha, Blake and Ruby started for the latter's living quarters after another quick thanks, but this time with Pyrrha in front, and Blake rounding the back.

She stared down at the wooden floor boards as she walked, refusing to look up for a while. It was probably late afternoon, judging from the light slanting in at such a deep angle. Ruby couldn't tell the time just yet, and she was fidgeting with her outfit again.

There was of course the matter of how this whole ordeal had happened to begin with, the wave of worry in not being able to return home crashed into her in waves, now that she knew how incredibly peculiar this situation was. Would she even be able to go home? What about her sister? What about her team mates? Her father?

And then the thought of the Queen flit across her mind, and Ruby came to a grinding halt in the middle of the hallway. How had she not realized it before? The Queen! The Queen had ordered her to stay in her living quarters. The Queen was alive and well, and it was her mother! She felt the world swimming around her from the rush of desire to see her mother again.

"I have to go see her!" Ruby blurted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the absence, as I've gotten into many new projects in this time. Thanks for sticking around!


	4. Day 01: Reunions

The instinctive expression and frown flit across Blake's face, retreating as quickly as it came. She felt they had entertained Ruby already, risking a trip to the library mid-day. In fact, the maids were probably already preparing for supper, so they were bound to be out and about. Though really, it wasn't anything new that Ruby would string them along. Anyone close enough or observant enough would have realized this was just her usual behaviour in acting impulsively. But the only thing that made her bite the inside of her mouth to keep from speaking, was the sudden desperation that Ruby had shown.

"Do you not...?" Pyrrha had trailed off, the unsaid words hanging heavily in the silence. She didn't want to complete the sentence, but it seemed necessary to know. Ruby was seldom incredibly solemn after all. She smiled brightly and she smiled often.

"I only get to stare at pictures and visit her grave in my world. The best I can do is imagine what she would say to me now-- Please! I want to see her."

And of course her signature impulsiveness was followed up with this terribly frightening weapon of hers: the puppy dog eyes! Blake reckoned the two of them buckled in less than several minutes under that unknowingly powerful pout. The needy look in Ruby's eyes were often too much to handle. She liked to think that she lasted slightly longer than Pyrrha, but who was she kidding, really? Only herself, if she had to say. And it seemed this Ruby was just as adept at pulling the look off.

Blake cast a side-long glance at Pyrrha and surely enough, the other's lips quivered slightly, parted to already usher in her apologies.

"I'm sorry! Let's... let's be extra careful then. You must really want to see her. Right, Blake?"

She closed her eyes at the other's words. Blake didn't need to look to know the expression on the other's face. And pinching the bridge of her nose, Blake nodded slowly. "But we'll have to be quick too."

"Alright!" A triumphant grin sprouted on Ruby's visage, a victory hoot in order. Pyrrha's eyes had widened, pressing a finger against the other's lips to hastily hush her.

Blake's thoughts rushed elsewhere, though her eyes drifted to the slender finger pressed lightly against her Princess' rose bud lips. Honestly, she was already starting to lose track that this Ruby was not the Ruby she spoke to yesterday, and she felt just as fiercely loyal and protective of this one. She pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes fluttering open to take in the scene.

The sun made Ruby's dress shimmer softly in the afternoon sun. It was as if a faint glow enveloped her. All too soon she found herself staring, but it seemed Blake wasn't the only one with coloured cheeks. Ruby had cleared her throat awkwardly, hands fidgeting with the dress again.

"Shall we?"

Pyrrha wordlessly nodded, smiling affectionately at the other before quietly slipping forwards.

In the silence, Ruby seemed to take a while again before calming herself, silver hues drifting from Pyrrha to Blake and back again. She absently had a hand on her lips, where Pyrrha had pressed against to quiet her quickly, brows furrowed as they walked. She seemed to be pepping herself up, nodding once or twice, to convince herself of something it seemed.

The trip to the study took much longer than it should have. Blake had switched with Pyrrha to lead the front now, now that they were much closer to their destination. Her hearing was superior to Pyrrha and Ruby's, the soft murmurings and even rustle of fabric were of ease to her.

~

For the better part of the walk, Ruby spent the time carefully in considering  
that she ought to talk to Pyrrha and Blake about their relationship in this world. Her cheeks were flushed at the start, and it wasn't even anything more than a finger on her lips. Frankly, she was no child to her desires, and she'd be foolish to try and convince herself that she felt nothing for her two 'attendants'. She never did gather the courage to confess to them in her world. Maybe she ought to capitalise on her status here?

Ruby shook her head at the thought. *I must get home soon,* was starting to morph in her head. Dangerously soon, in fact. Into something more so like *I'll need to find a way home*. It wasn't a huge shift, but that to her was already an indication that her priorities were starting to shift. And she had only realized it as they left the library. Still... she really wanted to see her mother.

And it seemed they were close too, Blake was slowing down now, peering around corners just to be safe, waving them down the elaborate hallways. She motioned for Ruby to stop as she walked up to a yet another set of doors, telling the sentries to leave the area for the moment before knocking loudly at the door.

"I request an audience with her Majesty the Queen. I am Blake Belladonna."

"Come on." came the smooth voice, muffled by the walls.

The sound alone sent a shiver up her spine. The warm voice tickled her in just the right ways, and oh she yearned to see the person behind those doors. Ruby stood before the doors now, Pyrrha right behind her. The hammering in her ears must have been her own heart racing! She swallowed thickly, a tremble running through her frame.

"You can do this, Ruby." she muttered under her breathe. A warm hand clapped onto her shoulder, and she turned to find Blake giving an encouraging nod at the door. With a deep breathe, she slid the door open.

This room was lined with large bookshelves to the far wall and to their left. The scrolls were neatly tucked away, the shelves near the top covered with a thin film of dust. Ornate decorations hung upon the wall, and again there were the potted plants here and there. The space was occupied mostly, however, by a small wooden table and six chairs surrounding it. A large window overlooked the area and to her right...

There was a very short stairway that led to an immaculate desk that almost looked to be carved out of beautiful stones. And upon that occupied chair...

The words lodged in her throat, a heat creeping up her neck and to her face. Was she crying? No matter. That someone who sat upon the chair was the spitting image of her mother, who looked up from her scroll with a surprised smile. It turned to one of worry when she spotted tears of course, pushing up from her seat hurriedly.

"Ruby!"

"Hey mom," her voice cracked at the words, "I really missed you." And then she clammed up when she felt her lower lip quiver. No, no, no. She wanted to say so much more. Ruby was certain her voice was failing her. She was overjoyed to feel her mother's embrace. This was her mother, and it was hard to convince her otherwise at the moment. It felt so damn real, and finally! After all this time of wondering and wishing and dreaming... By some miracle Ruby could hug her mother now. If only she could hold onto this forever.

"Ruby my dear, why are you crying? I thought--- I thought you were resting?" Summer glanced to Pyrrha and Blake, both dutifully quiet to let Ruby savour the moment. It probably seemed very odd that Ruby was having such a hard time reigning in her emotions from not having seen her mother. To the Queen, she probably had seen Ruby just a day or two ago. Blake nodded, at the look she received to say quietly that they would talk about this later.

The short-haired huntress took her sweet time in schooling her expression again, finally releasing her mother from the bear hug. She had squeezed as hard as she could the first moment she had her arms on the other, and a hiccough accompanied the sheepish smile. "Sorry, I can explain. It's a bit of a talk." Ruby cleared her throat awkwardly. "I'll try to make it quick?"

Summer smiled knowingly, "take your time, Ruby. How about something to drink? Does it have something to do with your health? You seem to look much better than this morning."

The four piled into the chairs instead, Pyrrha racing to serve the tea for the Queen instead so that the latter didn't have to. Ruby let hers sit, since she was trying to talk instead. She attempted not to ramble as she recounted the day's events, starting from a little before she had fallen through the mysterious doorway (she made sure to include a bit on Yang, to gauge Summer's reactions).

"So... yeah. Sorry I uhm.. crushed you in a hug."

"The me in that time must be devastated to have left you all alone to grow up. I'm sorry, Ruby. But whether it be this time, this world or the next, I'll always be your mother. I hope I can still be someone you rely on." a dolorous smile graced Summer's visage.

Ruby bit down on the inside of her cheek to stop the sudden urge to cry. She had wished so hard as a child to be able to meet her mother one day. Summer had passed away so soon, and even if she didn't show the pain of having lost her daily, it was nevertheless on her mind. This meeting served to remind her that although she was able to convince herself to always move on, she didn't forget the past. It was just about all she could wish for. If only her father could also---

"What about dad?!" Ruby exclaimed in a rush.

"He's been in his room, dear. He is thinking over an alliance with the Northern Kingdom. Their daughters are exceptionally talented on the battle field! They're a family of geniuses. Their son seems... well adept at politics I suppose."

"Is it... the Schnees?"

"Oh my, how did you know?"

"It's just a hunch." Ruby grinned, chin tilted so that she could pretend to look super confident in her answer. "I actually know her well from---"

A hard rap on the door interrupted her, to which Summer quirked a slender brow at. It was a patterned knock that alerted her to who it was behind the door.

"At this hour... I wonder why my advisor is here?" she mumbled to herself, "Ruby, if we're to keep you a secret for now, you must hide quickly!"

The trio scrambled, hiding besides the farther book shelf. Unfortunately, they were unaware of any secret rooms so the best they could do was hope that the Queen could keep the other's attention trained on her to prevent wandering eyes. And of course, if they could keep themselves deadly silent.

When Ruby saw the person who walked in, she fought the terrible urge to shout in surprise, for it was yet another familiar figure standing with their back to them. She was in an incredibly dark road red garb. It was closer to brown, really. Short-cropped raven-black hair bobbed when they bowed, and a velveteen voice sounded.

It was Cinder Fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you were interested, I have been working on running a Youtube channel. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
